


Possession

by bactaqueen



Series: Truth [4]
Category: AFI
Genre: Anal Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam promised to let Jade use the handcuffs first. This is Adam making good on his promise, with a few other treats for both of them thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted May 2005.

Sunlight edged around the drapes, stubbornly trying to brighten the darkness and fully reveal the offensive hotel room. Housekeeping had come earlier, and the faint smell of disinfectant lingered under the stronger scents of lemon, rose, and vanilla. The beds had been made, the tacky bedspreads replaced. Jade was perched on the edge of one of the queen-sized beds with the bathroom doorway and the other bed behind him, and Adam, the rickety table, and the heavy, ugly drapes in front of him. His fingers curled against the rough fabric and uneven stitching. Jade waited.  
  
Adam hefted the larger of his two suitcases to the wobbly tabletop and laid it flat. He opened the front flap, revealing neatly-ordered dark bags packed within the main compartment. Briefly, he glanced up at Jade. He caught the guitarist looking tense and anxious, and he smiled a small, secret smile. He withdrew something large, black, and cylindrical from the suitcase. Very slowly, Adam removed the protective fabric, peeling the black athletic sock up from the bottom until the whole of the long black dildo was revealed.  
  
Jade's already-wide eyes widened even more. He licked his lips as his gaze flickered from the dildo to Adam's steady blue eyes to his crotch. An involuntary shiver went through Jade as he returned his attention to the ominous sex toy.  
  
"That... is the biggest one I've seen."  
  
Thoughtfully, Adam regarded the toy. He lifted and dropped his shoulders before he set it on the table, flat base on the tabletop, blunt tip pointing to the ceiling like some perverse, miniature monolith. Efficiently and quickly, Adam stripped.  
  
"You haven't seen very many, have you?" Adam draped his black t-shirt over the back of the desk chair, laying his jeans and boxers on top.  
  
Hunger flared in Jade's eyes. He ignored the question and found himself torn between devouring Adam with his eyes and staring at the black dildo. "What are you going to do with it?" he finally managed, fairly bouncing on the edge of the bed. The options were limited, Jade knew, but none of them were unappealing.  
  
Adam asked blandly, "Where's that baby oil you brought?"  
  
Driven into action, Jade turned and scrambled across the bed. He produced the baby oil from the square cubby in the bottom of the nightstand and threw it at Adam as he began to divest himself of his own clothing. He left his socks, jeans, and shirt in a rumpled heap on the floor and hoped that he wouldn't have to put them back on. Then, making assumptions based on Adam's previous behavior and his own selfish hopes, Jade crawled up on the bed and lay down on his stomach.  
  
There was the sound of the bottle cap opening and a soft scraping like plastic on Formica. Adam's voice was steady and empty.   
  
"No."  
  
Undeterred, Jade rolled to his back.  
  
Adam shook his head and moved toward the bed. He held the big bottle of baby oil in one hand and the ominous black dildo in the other. "No," he said again.  
  
Jade dug his elbows into the mattress and pushed himself to a half-sitting position. He stared up at Adam and asked in an exasperated voice, "Are you going to make me watch?"  
  
Frowning, Adam said, "No," before pausing and meeting Jade's eyes. His expression softened. "Is that what you want?"  
  
"I'd rather you use it on me," Jade answered honestly after a brief, calculated pause. Faint heat crept up his neck, but he didn't look away.  
  
Adam climbed up on the bed and over Jade to kneel on his left. He hesitated, staring down at Jade, before he shifted to lay with his feet on the pillows and his head near the end of the bed. He set the dildo on the bed against his waist and gestured at his half-formed erection. "Come on, then. You know what to do. Head there, cock here. Suck me. And don't stop until I tell you to."  
  
Jade rolled, sliding a leg over Adam, and pushed himself up on his hands and knees. He shifted back until Adam's hardening dick was below his mouth. Slowly, he lowered himself, aligning his aching cock with Adam's waiting mouth and taking Adam's stiff penis in past his lips. The dual sensation of sucking and being sucked nearly sent his mind into overload. This was what he wanted, this shameless sharing of bodies with another man. Jade closed his eyes and tipped his head until he could take Adam's full length into his mouth and down his throat. His fingers lightly began to stroke Adam's thigh. Jade began to lose himself in the slow give-and-take of the sixty-nine.  
  
Until he felt the slick, probing finger at his hole, Jade managed to stifle his moans. But Adam persisted; Jade surrendered. In moments, the drummer was working three oil-slicked fingers in and out of Jade's ass, and the guitarist was moaning and grunting around Adam's thick cock. Adam tipped his head back to better accept each rolling thrust of Jade's hips and sucked greedily. He held Jade open with one hand and fucked him with the four fingers of his other hand.  
  
Jade was moving enthusiastically now, grunting with each slide of his cock into Adam's mouth. He groaned desperately when Adam removed his fingers, then moaned when he felt the rounded head of the toy at his hole. He pulled his mouth from Adam and tossed his head back, eyes closed tightly. He tensed, but Adam didn't stop, so he relaxed and bore down. A long, needy sigh escaped his wet lips when he felt it moving in, past the first tight ring of muscle and farther, deeper than even Adam had gone. Jade dropped his head and panted. Part of him wanted to apologize to Adam again, to make amends for all those years he never said anything, but he didn't have the words. Instead, he kissed the head of Adam's cock and began to suck him again, this time slowly and evenly. Jade ran his hands up and down Adam's thighs, fingered the tight sac of his scrotum, scratched his skin lightly, all the while humping his face, pinned between his lips and his hands working that dildo in and out of his body. Jade's mind was beyond coherent thought. He was nothing but a bundle of nerves, nothing but a creature of senses.  
  
It wasn't long at all before he was gone, coming hard and deep into Adam's throat, releasing a scream muffled by Adam's hot, hard skin. Dimly, he thought this must be the end. It was over or he was dead. There couldn't be anything after this.  
  
Hands at his hips. Jade was moved to lay on his back on the bed, his head on the bedspread-covered pillows, his legs spread wide because closing them meant jostling the enormous toy still lodged in the cavity of his ass. His fingers gripped the coverlet weakly. He tossed his head back and forth. Adam moved over him, placed hands under his thighs, and lifted his legs.  
  
"Adam," Jade panted. He tried to protest, "No."  
  
"You don't mean that." Adam guided Jade's knees over his shoulders, then let his hands slide down Jade's trembling thighs. Adam pressed forward, folding Jade in half. He braced himself up on one hand and let the other stray to the cleft of Jade's ass, where only the flared base of the dildo remained outside of his body. He wrapped fingers around it.  
  
Jade tried to move and found he couldn't. Adam held him down, trapped him. So he did the only thing that made sense: he wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and clung for dear life.  
  
Lips brushed his ear and the dildo began to slide out of him. Ripples of sensation flowed through Jade's hypersensitive body. He shuddered, moaned, thought vaguely that he was glad he couldn't come again, and placed sloppy kisses on Adam's skin where he could reach.  
  
A wet thud broke through the rushing white noise in Jade's head. Adam's hands moved back to Jade's ass and he began kneading the firm globes of flesh, parting the cheeks. Jade tried to thrust up but couldn't move. Then there was a mouth on his shoulder, kissing. Something damp and fleshy pressed against his pucker, and then slid inside him. Teeth bit into his skin. Jade didn't stifle himself as Adam fucked him.  
  
Jade opened his eyes just once to find a hard, bright blue gaze locked to his face, steady and unwavering. Intense pleasure rolled through him: a dry orgasm. Jade let his eyes fall shut and his head drop back. His fingertips dug into Adam's yielding skin.  
  
At last, teeth tore into his shoulder and Adam came hard on an outstroke. Hot seed shot over Jade's flesh, and he released a breathy moan. Adam gingerly pulled out and lowered Jade's legs, then shifted to move away from the bundled mess of nerves that was the guitarist. Jade was having none of this; he went with him, plunging fingers into Adam's shaggy black hair, and forced a deep, wet kiss on the drummer.  
  
For once, Adam moaned.  
  
Jade felt fortunate for that. He lifted a hand to run it down Adam's sweat-slick side and fell against the other man, shamelessly ravaging his mouth and helplessly running his hands over his skin, tracing the defined lines of muscle with his fingertips, touching the root of his spent cock. Adam combed his fingers through Jade's hair and tangled his hands in the two-toned mess. He held him close and kissed back with all the fervor Jade displayed.  
  
It might have been an eternity later when Jade broke the kiss and lowered his face to nuzzle Adam's neck. Hard, ragged breaths punctuated the silence of the room. The hot, musky smells of sweat and sex mingled with the harsh scents of disinfectant and air freshener. Jade licked Adam's skin and nipped lightly.  
  
"You're amazing."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Adam ran a hand down Jade's back. "Let me up."  
  
Sighing, Jade rolled away. Adam stopped to press a hard kiss to Jade's lips before climbing over him and off the bed. Jade watched Adam bend over to pick up the discarded dildo, then turn and skirt the beds before disappearing into the bathroom. Jade lay silent and still for a moment, listening to the sounds of water running in the sink, before he got up. He made his way over to Adam's suitcase and surveyed the contents. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.  
  
In the bathroom, Adam was standing in front of the huge mirror, hands braced on the edge of the Formica countertop and head down. Jade thought at first that Adam was staring into the sink, watching the basin fill with soapy water to submerge the dildo. As he crept quietly closer, though, he saw that Adam's eyes were closed. His body language was more like that of a man in prayer than anything else. And it was perfect.  
  
Jade moved behind Adam and leaned in. He kissed Adam's shoulder. The blue-eyed man looked up, surprised, and locked gazes with Jade in the mirror. Jade smiled a little. Adam returned it with a crooked smile of his own. Bemused amusement flickered through his eyes, and they seemed to ask, "What are you doing?" He said nothing, though, only waited. Jade slid a hand between Adam's arm and his body to wrap fingers around his wrist.  
  
Taking advantage of both Adam's compliance and the element of surprise, Jade pulled Adam's arm behind his back and locked the cold metal handcuff around it; in another quick movement, he had secured the other wrist. As he stared up at Adam in the mirror, he couldn't help the broad smile that split his face.  
  
"I guess this is where I'm supposed to comment on the sneakiness of ninjas?" Adam remarked, testing his bonds.  
  
Jade stroked fingertips down Adam's spine. He felt powerful, full. He kissed Adam's neck. "If that's what you want," Jade said.  
  
Adam sighed.  
  
Jade continued to nuzzle, lick, bite, and kiss Adam's neck and the curve of his shoulder. For the first time, he was in no hurry; there was no sense of intense urgency. He didn't have to submit to Adam's whole control of the situation. Adam had to submit to him.  
  
Jade let his hands rest at Adam's hips as he lifted himself up on his toes and turned his face to whisper in Adam's ear. "You're mine."  
  
He didn't miss the shiver that passed through Adam's body.  
  
Adam swallowed audibly. "What do you want, Jade?"  
  
The guitarist-turned-dominant smiled. He ghosted fingertips up and down Adam's sides, then around to his back. "I want to fuck you," he whispered.  
  
"Remember to use lube," Adam said, almost frowning.  
  
Jade chuckled. "I don't think that will be a problem." He pressed a knee between Adam's thighs and placed a hand between Adam's shoulder blades. He urged him forward. "Lay over the counter, please."  
  
After a brief resistance, Adam complied. Jade reached for one of the clean, folded towels and lifted Adam's head to place the fluffy white cotton beneath his cheek. He stood back to look. The sight of Adam bent over the counter, legs apart, was as enticing as the first time he'd been on his hands and knees. This time, though, Jade had a better idea of what he wanted and what he knew he could have. Jade leaned forward, pressing the length of his body to Adam's, and shut off the hot water in the sink. Then he slid to his knees on the cold tile.  
  
Jade ran his hands up and down Adam's thighs before forcing his legs wider apart and nestling in between his knees. He watched as Adam tensed, then tried to relax. A smile curved Jade's lips. He stroked fingers over the curve of Adam's ass before wrenching the cheeks apart to expose the center, the puckered eye that symbolized everything Jade could have if only he asked.  
  
Though he tried to muffle it with the towel, Adam gave a long, drawn-out groan.  
  
Part of Jade knew that Adam had never fully surrendered in this way before. He knew that he should tread carefully, proceed with sympathy and tenderness. But his greedy self couldn't be bothered and he leaned forward. He licked a wet stripe down the center of Adam's ass, tongued the tight bud of his pucker, dipped his head to lap at his perineum. Adam squirmed. Jade put pressure on his hips via his hold on Adam's ass. You don't have my permission to move. He went back to teasing Adam's hole with the tip of his tongue, rimming and pushing insistently until, finally, it opened to him and he could push his rigid muscle inside.  
  
Above Jade, Adam buried his face in the towel. He moaned throatily, then seemed to give up on pride and trying to retain it. He turned his face and moaned so Jade could hear it, then pushed his ass back and spread his legs wider.  
  
Pleased with this reaction, Jade continued to tongue-fuck Adam, hands kneading the firm muscles of his cheeks as he did so. It was several minutes before he felt Adam was wet and open enough. When he was, Jade placed one last kiss to the small of Adam's back and stood. He reached for the cheap little bottle of shampoo housekeeping had left on the far corner of the vanity area. He opened the bottle, slathered his cock, and wrapped fingers around the chain connecting Adam's restraints.  
  
"Up," Jade said. He rubbed a hand down Adam's heaving back. "I want you to watch me fuck you."  
  
Adam was panting and trying not to squirm. Jade bit the shoulder presented to him as he pressed his cock inside Adam. Discomfort, pain, and then pleasure flitted over Adam's face. Jade wasted no time with slow, even strokes; this was not meant to be an exploratory ride. He pounded into Adam, not bothering with teasing half-pumps or gentle rocking. Each jab of his cock at Adam's prostate made the tall, dark-haired man cry out lowly. Each motion caused Adam's erection to slap against his stomach. Jade held his hips and rode him hard, staring the whole time into the mirror and Adam's narrowed, bright eyes.  
  
Jade came hard and deep inside Adam. Some primal part of him glowed with satisfaction; Adam was filled with him. Jade ran his spread hands up Adam's back, then plunged one hand into Adam's hair. He turned his head and jerked him back and claimed his raw lips in a searing kiss. Adam melted against him. Jade lay a hand on the drummer's flat, quivering stomach and forced his tongue into the hot cavern of his mouth. You're mine. And very slowly, he withdrew his wilting cock from the tight, hot confines of Adam's ass.  
  
Adam groaned. When Jade broke the kiss, he studied Adam's face, waiting to see those pretty eyes. When Adam blinked them open, Jade caressed the side of his face.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
Tentatively, Adam flexed his shoulders. "No."  
  
"I meant this," Jade said, fingers around Adam's cock and squeezing a little.  
  
Adam hissed. "Yes."  
  
Jade smiled. He released Adam's erection and moved his hand to the crook of Adam's elbow. "Come on. We need a shower."  
  
Confusion flickered over Adam's face, but he said nothing. He let Jade pull him to the shower and waited, hard and trembling, as Jade turned on the water. While the water warmed, Jade stared at Adam, devouring him with his eyes. Steam began to spill over the top of the glass enclosure; Jade guided Adam inside the shower stall, stepped in behind him, and pulled the door closed.  
  
Adam flinched when the hot water hit his skin, but remained silent. He tipped his head back obediently when Jade plunged fingers into his hair and urged him beneath the spray. Jade worked quickly and efficiently, washing Adam's hair and then his body, avoiding his erection until the last of the soap had disappeared down the drain. It was only when Adam was clean that Jade reduced the flow of water and moved close. He stared up into Adam's keen eyes.  
  
Jade said, "I know how you feel about me."  
  
Panic lit in Adam's eyes and he took a step back before he smacked into the tiled wall.  
  
Jade stepped in and lifted a hand to push a clump of black hair from Adam's face. His lips touched Adam's chin. He let his hand trail down Adam's slick chest to the raging hard-on and began to stroke, gently at first, gradually increasing the pressure. Jade locked his free hand around the back of Adam's neck and pulled his head down until Jade could comfortably kiss him, long and slow and tender.  
  
Adam whimpered into Jade's open mouth when he broke the kiss. It was the most helpless sound Jade had heard. He nuzzled Adam's ear.  
  
"I love you, Adam."  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Adam came, shooting copious amounts of the thick, hot liquid over Jade's hand and painting his stomach. Adam began to shake.  
  
"Let me go. I need out of these handcuffs."  
  
Jade drew away. He didn't look at Adam. He let go and stepped out of the shower, then retrieved the black nylon pouch from the edge of the counter. He tipped the pouch, spilling the little keys into the palm of his hand, and turned. There was Adam, wet, naked, trembling uncontrollably, his back presented to Jade. Jade unlocked the cuffs and let them fall. He felt empty. Maybe I was wrong.  
  
Until Adam turned and crushed him to his chest. Until Adam claimed his mouth, combed shaky fingers through his wet hair as he kissed him with a lifetime's worth of desperation. Jade folded in, surrendered once again to Adam's intensity. The sound of rushing water was replaced by blood roaring in his ears, and then, Adam's low, dark voice.  
  
"I've loved you forever, you idiot."  


End file.
